


Okay

by theruinedchildhood



Series: Jeanmarco OTP Prompts [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theruinedchildhood/pseuds/theruinedchildhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP finding out Person B self harms. Where and how they find out is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Right. Another prompt I found. Just wrote this in a matter of 20 minutes. Could be better and it was a bit rushed but, eh. Here you go.
> 
> Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP finding out Person B self harms. Where and how they find out is up to you.

“Marco?”

He was startled, dropping the razor into the sink. He pulled his arms behind his back, trying to hide the evidence as he put on a fake smile.

“Jean, sorry. I didn’t hear you at the door.”

“Marco…”

“I’ll only be another moment.”

“Marco-“

“Really. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

Jean hadn’t moved, or taken his eyes off of Marco. Kind and caring Marco, who was all smiles and laughter.  
Now he knew that all that was just covering up how he really felt.

“No.”

Marco frowned, moving backwards as away from Jean.

“I-I just need a moment-“

“Show me your arms.”

Marco swallowed thickly.

“Jean-“

Jean clenched his jaw.

“Marco.” His voice broke at the end of his name. He took a breath before continuing. “Show me your arms.”

Marco hesitated momentarily, dropping his eyes to the floor as he shook his head.

“I can’t…”

Jean stepped closer to the other, reaching out towards him.

“No!” Marco almost shouted, pressing his back against the wall as he shook his head, trying to stop the tears threatening to fall. “I don’t want you to see them. I-I don’t want you to see how weak I am.”  
Jean clenched his hands before firmly moving towards the other, ignoring his protests as he pulled him into an embrace.

There was a brief moment of silence before Marco broke down, clutching the back of Jean’s shirt as he sobbed into his shoulder with choked gasps of ‘I’m sorry’.

Jean held the other just as tightly; pressing kisses to where ever his lips could reach.

“Don’t be sorry.” He whispered to the other as his sobs quietened, “Please… Don’t be sorry for something like this.”

He walked the other over to the edge of the bath, sitting him down as he knelt in between Marco’s legs, taking his face into his hands as he wiped the tears away from his freckled cheeks.

“J-Jean…”

“Shh… You don’t need to tell me anything if you don’t want to.”

Marco closed his eyes, nodding.

“Thank you.”

Jean reached up, placing a kiss to Marco’s forehead.

“I want to help.” He whispered against Marco’s skin. “I want to help you through this, if you’ll let me.” His thumbs idly stroked across the sides of Marco’s neck, “… Because I hate seeing the ones I love in pain.”

Marco sobbed once, trembling slightly, before taking a breath.

"Okay."


End file.
